The Discovery
by girlswithfastcars
Summary: This is our own little children of the corn story. It's about two girls who just got out of college for summer vacation, and meet two guys who have vicious killing children, and their leader chasing them.
1. The boys in the parkinglot

Disclaimer: We do not own Gabriel. We do not own COTC. We do own Cameron, Jezzell, Edward, and Seth. We own this story line, as well. We hope you enjoy this little story of ours. We put a lot of work into it.  
  
  
  
TITLE: CHILDREN OF THE CORN… THE DISCOVERY  
  
AUTHORS: MILLIE FELTNER, AND JEN SMITH  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
  
  
The final school bell for the end of the year rang. Students crowded the halls, eager to go home for summer break. Cameron Forester and Jezzell Stewart stopped at their lockers. "Finally, we are out for a summer."  
  
"We'll be juniors in college next year. Can you wait?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm ecstatic." Spoke Jez, sarcastically.  
  
Cameron laughed. "Come on. We'd better get going before Edward, and Seth send out a search party."  
  
"For real."  
  
The two girls headed out the door. The wind was fierce that evening. Cameron's brown hair and Jezzell's auburn hair danced with the wind. Cameron shut her blue eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she noticed that Jez had her brown eyes closed, too. "Gosh, what wind we're getting tonight!" Cameron exclaimed.  
  
"Come on. If we don't go now, we'll get stuck in the storm." Said Jez.  
  
The two girls ran to Jezzell's car. Suddenly, someone grabbed Cameron's shoulder. She spun around to face a black headed young man with light brown eyes. He had a muscular friend with him, with a shaved head, and brown eyes. "You have to help us! You have to get us out of this parking lot!" shouted the black headed young man, his handsome features twisted in horror.  
  
His white tee shirt was ripped, and his jeans were dirty. The other guy's clothes were in almost as worse shape, but his hands were also a mess. He looked like he had punched a wall. "Please, my friend is right. You have to help us."  
  
"C-come on. Get in. We'll take the both of you to our house, and you can… do whatever." Jez sighed.  
  
The four of them loaded into the car, Jezzell started the engine, and they were headed toward home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're home!" Jezzell announced.  
  
"We have guests… bloody guests!" called Cameron. "We need first aid!"  
  
Two young men came from the kitchen. One was an adorable brown, blonde frost headed, brown-eyed young man. The other was a dark brown headed, blue eyed young man. "What's going on here, Jezzell… Cameron?"  
  
"Well, Edward…" Cameron began, "we don't know ourselves."  
  
"We don't even know their names." Jezzell told the men.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm Justin Lang, and this is Vince Deisel."  
  
"I'm Edward Forester. Cameron's brother."  
  
"I'm Seth Stewart. Jezzell's goofy brother."  
  
"Nice to meet the two of you." Vince frowned.  
  
"Well… he's a load of laughs, ain't he?" Seth replied, smiling.  
  
Jezzell gave Seth a scolding look. "Anyway… what happened?" asked Cameron. "Why were you so eager to get out of the parking lot?"  
  
"Yeah, and don't ya have a car?" Jezzell asked.  
  
"You're awfully nosey." Vince frowned.  
  
"You're awfully… large." Jezzell frowned right back.  
  
"And I'm awfully in the dark, and I hate that. Explain what's going on with you two." Edward demanded.  
  
"Trust us. You wouldn't believe us. Could you please just call the police?" Justin asked, as politely as he could in his nervous state.  
  
"What the hell?! The police?!" exclaimed Seth.  
  
"Something is after us! You have to call the police!" Vince yelled, his face turning red.  
  
Edward looked shocked for a moment, then picked up the telephone. "What's the number… oh, God! I'm turning into you!" Edward shouted, pointing at Seth.  
  
"That is a good thing, my friend." Seth grinned.  
  
Edward dialed the number for the police station. "I have an emergency… hell, I don't know… I have two very crazy young men in my living room, telling me I need to call you guys… thanks… thanks… bye."  
  
"So…" urged Vince.  
  
"They're on their way. Sit down. Calm down. I'll get some peroxide for your hand." Edward told him, then headed upstairs.  
  
"So… you guys from around here?" asked Cameron.  
  
"No, we're… we're from Gatlin."  
  
"Pardon?!" questioned Jezzell, surprised.  
  
"N-not originally from Gatlin. We're from Lincoln, but we moved to Gatlin for a little while." Vince told them. "For personal reasons."  
  
"Are you brothers?" asked Cameron.  
  
"No… but might as well be. I've lived with Vince since I was a ten. My parents died when I was ten, so I went to live with him, and his father in their garage." Justin explained.  
  
"Dude, you guys lived in a garage? Why didn't you live in the house?" Seth asked.  
  
"Not that kind of garage, dummy." Vince glared.  
  
"Oh. You mean a garage." Seth replied, then laughed. "I knew it all along, I was just seeing if Jezzell, and Cameron did."  
  
"Why were you in Gatlin…"  
  
"Personal reasons." Vince frowned, cutting Cameron off. "Look, do you have any beer, or…"  
  
"Yeah, um… do you want one of us to fix you a cold one?" Jezzell asked.  
  
"I wouldn't want any of you to go out of your way." Vince said, looking his right hand over.  
  
It had numerous cuts, and bruises on it, and it was swelling fast. "I'll go." Cameron spoke.  
  
She turned to head for the kitchen. "I-I'll help you." Justin offered, then followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"I think I'll go up, and help Eddie. He probably can't find the peroxide. I frosted my hair with it the other day." Seth spoke, then began climbing the stairs.  
  
"How come your hand is like that?" Jezzell asked, hesitantly  
  
Vince glared at her. "What business is it of yours?"  
  
"I was just asking. You know… being concerned, and shit."  
  
Vince frowned. "Sorry. It's just that… I feel like I'm being interrogated."  
  
"And I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."  
  
"So… it's just you, Cameron, and your bro's huh?"  
  
"We're here for college. Our parents are in Kentucky. We moved here when Cameron's brother got a law job up here. He's a lawyer. Seth just… tagged along."  
  
"I knew you had an accent."  
  
Jezzell looked bothered. "Yeah, get over it, please."  
  
"Sorry… I kind of like it. It's different."  
  
She smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
"So… Edward isn't from Kentucky."  
  
"Good ear. He's half-Italian. His father was Italian. He lived in New York, until his dad met Cameron's mom."  
  
"I see."  
  
Jezzell laughed. "He cusses her out sometimes in Italian! It is so funny!"  
  
"I'll bet it is."  
  
"Found it!" announced Edward coming downstairs. "Well, not the peroxide. I couldn't find it thanks to frosty over here. I got the alcohol. Where's my sister?"  
  
"In the kitchen." Jezzell told him. "Getting drinks."  
  
"Oh, okay. Sit down, tough guy. This might hurt a lot." Edward told him.  
  
"Thanks for being honest." Vince spoke, sarcastically.  
  
Vince held out his hand, and Edward poured the alcohol over it. "Goddamn it!" shouted Vince in pain, but he kept his hand where it was.  
  
After Edward was finished drenching Vince's hand in alcohol, he covered it with bandages. "There. Don't hit anymore brick walls, okay." Edward smiled, nervously.  
  
"I didn't hit a brick wall." Vince told him.  
  
"What did you hit, buddy?" asked Seth  
  
"None of our business." Jezzell sighed.  
  
"I was just askin', Jez." Seth pouted.  
  
Suddenly, a shrill scream came from the kitchen. "That was Cameron!" Edward gasped.  
  
"I'll go check on her…" Jezzell told them.  
  
"No! I mean… not by yourself." Vince spoke, cautiously.  
  
The two made their way into the kitchen. Jezzell suddenly noticed that Justin was holding her, and she was crying. "What?!" Jezzell demanded. "What happened to her?!"  
  
"Outside!" cried Cameron. "Look outside!"  
  
Jezzell looked outside. "Oh, my God."  
  
"What?" demanded Vince.  
  
He joined her at the window.  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed.  
  
Outside was the body of a young woman. Vince ran out the kitchen door. Jezzell was soon by his side. "Who would do…"  
  
Pinned to her forehead was a piece of paper. Vince tore it off. "It's a note."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Justin and I… we shall be judged."  
  
1 XXX 


	2. The bad arguments

Disclaimer: Hey! This is just a little reminder that we don't own COTC, Micah's name, or Malachite's name. We just own the story line, along with Jezzell, Cameron, Edward, Seth, Vince, and Justin. Once again, enjoy our story, cuz we enjoyed writing it__ Millie, and Jen... Jen, and Millie  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
The cops had finally arrived, and the six of them each had a different officer talking to them. Cameron eyed Justin off, and on, trying to figure out what he was explaining to the officer, that he failed to explain to her, and her family. "Miss Forester?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry... you said a note was tapped to her forehead?"  
  
"No, pinned. Like... a tack."  
  
"I see. And do you know why anyone would leave the body of a woman at your doorway?"  
  
"No idea at all."  
  
"Well, thank you. I'll keep in touch with you."  
  
"Yeah, what ever."  
  
The officer got up, and left. Cameron buried her face in her hands, and began to cry tears of anger. Just then, someone touched her shoulder. She looked up quickly. It was Justin. "You are one of the last people I want to see." She sneered. "What the hell have you brought in on us?!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Stop stuttering, Goddamn it! Tell me what's going on, and tell me now!" demanded Cameron.  
  
Everyone in the house stared at them. "I'm sorry. You deserve to know. About a month ago, strange stuff started happening around the garage. Kids would show up from nowhere. We would find corn stocks lying around, and sometimes even blood. This guy... Gabriel, I think was his name, kept calling, saying shit like, `you shall be delivered. Anyway, one day, last week, Vince, and I came home from one of his races, and we found his father dead. A note was pinned to his back. It said `come to Gatlin'."  
  
"And?"  
  
"So, we went. We found out they hid out in the cornfields. You've heard all the history with the Gatlin cults. They live in the corn. We found Gabriel, and no matter how hard Vince hit him, he couldn't hurt him. He turned into a monster right before our eyes... and these kids, they surrounded us, calling out the name of this guy named, `He Who Walks Behind The Rows'. So... we ran. We ran until we got to you."  
  
"And they followed you. Into our cornfields."  
  
"I am so sorry! I didn't want anyone else to get hurt with this! I promise!"  
  
"But someone has. I don't even know that poor girl, and I seriously doubt that whoever killed her knew her. Justin, are we fucked?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Are we fucked?!"  
  
"I don't know. I just... don't know."  
  
"Well, you better figure it out! You brought this shit in on us, now you get rid of it!"  
  
He looked hurt, and scared. "I said I was sorry."  
  
She glared at him, then walked to the door, opened it, and then went outside. Jezzell shook her head, then went out after her. "You know it's not their fault."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No, Cameron. I just found out what happened from one of the cops. Vince didn't want to talk about it, because it hurt him to."  
  
"That's no excuse, and you know it. We're gonna die because they wanted to keep it a secret."  
  
"I understand why your upset, but they are in danger a hell of a lot more than we are. That note had their names on it. Not ours."  
  
"But they know where we live! They know where to find us! They know all of that because of them!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't get mad at them."  
  
"Well, I can. And I am."  
  
"Cameron, come inside. The cops are starting to leave, and we all just need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk to them! I don't want to look at them! I have had the shit scared out of me! I want them to leave!"  
  
"Can you really just throw them out? Let them go, and maybe get killed? How will you feel then? Pretty bad, I'll bet. No matter how pissed they've made you, do you really want to see them die?"  
  
Cameron glared at Jezzell. "I'm not saying a word, you hear me. If they say anything to me, I swear I'm going off on them, I don't care how tough that one guy is!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Just... come inside."  
  
The two girls went inside. The officers had started going out the kitchen door. All but one had left. "Miss Forester, if you have any questions, just call us. I've given everyone else this card, and..."  
  
"What the hell are you, and insurance salesman? I won't have any questions." She sneered.  
  
"Well, anyway... I'll see you later."  
  
Cameron laughed. "How do you know you'll see us later? You think there's going to be another reason for you to be here?"  
  
"No, I just... bye."  
  
The cop left, and Edward gave his sister a scolding look. "Cameron Amber Forester, what is your problem?"  
  
"What is yours?! Am I the only one who has realized that some unknown girl was murdered, and dropped off at our doorstep, with a note attached to her forehead with a thumbtack?!"  
  
"No... I mean... your smart mouth. The way you treated Justin in front of all of those policemen, and agents. I guess you didn't think he might have feelings too, is that it?"  
  
"Edward, they lied to us!"  
  
"Have you stopped to consider that they did it to protect us?"  
  
"No! How could lying to us protect us?! The truth would have prepared us."  
  
"We should go." Justin spoke, hurt.  
  
"No, no! Stay." Jezzell spoke, quickly. "She... she just needs time."  
  
"No, Cameron is right. I mean, all we have done is just brought more shit upon us including you guys. Who knows... I mean, those kids did see us all here. They could be planning to take us all six down." Vince frowned.  
  
"Could be true.... I say let's all stay together tonight-just in case that plan just happens to be the one they choose to pick." Jezzell suggested. "What do you say, Cameron?"  
  
She didn't say a word. She just glared at Justin. Jezzell smiled.  
  
"Okay, she didn't say anything. That means I can decide for her. She says it's okay." Jezzell replied, glancing over at Cameron.  
  
"You two can sleep in our two guest rooms upstairs." Edward told them.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" asked Justin  
  
Cameron said, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Seth replied "She has spoken... your majesty, do you mind if I take a shower first tonight?"  
  
Everyone just busted out laughing at Seth's smart remark to Cameron. Cameron stomped off up stairs. "She hates me. It has to be me she hates, cause she only glares at me." Justin sighed.  
  
"No, it's just that she's tired. This all hit her at once." Jezzell explained.  
  
"It hit all of us at once... she'll get over it." Edward told him.  
  
Justin hesitated, then ran up the stairs. "He's a sentimental guy. Real sensitive. Doesn't like seeing others get hurt." Vince told the group.  
  
Justin knocked on Cameron's door. "Go away!"  
  
He sighed. "Please don't hate me, Cameron. I don't even know you. I wanna know you. I guess that's why this is bothering me so much."  
  
"I said, go away."  
  
"I heard you. I just..."  
  
Suddenly the door jerked open. "If you heard me, then why are you still here?"  
  
"I... I just..."  
  
He looked at her helplessly. Cameron rolled her eyes. "Just... come in."  
  
Justin entered her room. It was neat, with everything in it's place. "I'm not the neat freak. Edward is."  
  
Justin laughed a little. "I wasn't making fun of you, I promise. It's just that Seth guy is hilarious. You can look at him, and laugh."  
  
"Yeah, well... sit."  
  
Justin sat down on her bed. She sat down beside of him. "I'm sorry. I hate myself. I'm going to do the right thing, and leave, first thing tomorrow."  
  
"No, Justin, I was a jerk, right? Everyone else seems to think so."  
  
"Not me."  
  
She looked at him a little surprised. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. She gave him a little smile.  
  
"You'd better go. Get some sleep. It could get to be a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
He got up and started to leave. "Hey, Justin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No more secrets, okay."  
  
He smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Seth!" Jezzell shouted from downstairs the next morning. "Idiot is still asleep. He could sleep through the apocalypse."  
  
"Ah, let him sleep. I'm not in the mood for his goofy remarks this morning." Edward spoke, sleepily. "Vince, you like eggs."  
  
"I'm a vegetarian." Vince replied.  
  
"Eggs are meat?" Cameron asked.  
  
"You gonna attack me this morning cause I'm a vegetarian?" Vince frowned.  
  
"Turn that frown upside down, big guy! Seth is in the house!" Seth shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Oh, no!" Edward groaned.  
  
"You know you love me." Seth smiled, entering the kitchen.  
  
"I wasn't going to attack anyone, tall, dark, and bald." Cameron glared.  
  
"Excuse me, short, pail, and bossy?" Vince smirked. "She's a fire cracker, huh, Edward."  
  
"I don't wanna hear your smart mouth today, Cammy. I mean it. I'll put you in the shed." Edward warned.  
  
"Don't do that." Justin smiled. "I'm growing fond of her."  
  
Cameron rolled her eyes, then gave Justin a little smile. "Seth, do you want an egg?" asked Jezzell.  
  
"Boiled, please. Well done. I don't want no runny egg." Seth spoke making a disgusted face.  
  
"I'll put you some cinnamon buns in the oven, okay, Vince."  
  
"I don't like sweet things, unless it's a kiss." Vince grinned, looking at Jezzell.  
  
"Don't get smooth." Jezzell smiled.  
  
"How about a bagel?" Edward asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fine." Vince answered.  
  
"Cameron, I know you want an egg, turkey, and cheese omelet, right?" asked Edward.  
  
"Right." Cameron answered. "Where are we going to put everyone?"  
  
"Some can eat at the table, and the rest can go in the living room." Edward told her. "You guys can go on in there, and watch some TV while I get breakfast fixed."  
  
"I'm going for a short walk." Cameron told everyone.  
  
"No!" Justin suddenly shouted. "I mean... not alone, right."  
  
"So come with me." She spoke, almost aggravated.  
  
"I'll go." Jezzell told Justin. "Come on. We'll be back before breakfast is ready."  
  
The two girls headed outside, and began their walk. Little did they know they were being watched by an evil force, which could only come from the green stokes of cornfield?  
  
XXX 


End file.
